Outside
by Nesloga
Summary: They crossed the line of humanity years ago. - Very much an AU.


_Word Count: 889_  
_A/N: Day twenty four of a writing challenge. Also, this is a budding idea for a AU I'm thinking up, it's a way for me to get a basic grasp on some key characters._  
_Summary: They crossed the line of humanity years ago. - Very much an AU._

**Outside**

_Akashi Seijuro:_

Akashi started as a quiet boy who lived in a small village, he was raised to be silent, polite, understanding. And he would of learned these traits if it hadn't been for that brilliant day, the day that he realized that his fellow villagers were _beneath_ him. His realization shook him, changing him from that well mannered little boy into the beast that lead the Generation of Miracles.

He transformed from Akashi Seijuro into _Akashi Seijuro, Lucifer. _The monstrous man that commanded the fierce mercenary group known as the Generation of Miracles. He was the demon that collected the other monsters, that located the beasts that hid in humanity. He found them, gave them homes, and conquered like a true lord.

_Murasakibara Atsushi:_

Murasakibara, a towering giant that held enough power in his long limbs to flatten any who stood in his way. A glutton that lusted after food, or so the rumors said. Not much was known about him, only that he had appeared one day, blood spilling from split knuckles and the body of a man gripped in his bleeding hands.

He was massive, a true monster. He was _Murasakibara Atsuchi, Behemoth. _A man that wore no armor and yet was never harmed, the ultimate defense that protected the other monsters from harm. His giant limbs destroyed all in his path, leaving a swath of crushed skulls and broken bones in his wake as he defended the other members of the Generation of Miracles.

_Aomine Daiki:_

Aomine liked speed, he enjoyed outpacing his enemies; laughing as they panted and gasped for breath when he cut them down. Blood drenching him as he smiled dangerously, he was a danger to even his allies at times. He ran circles around them all, wondering when a suitable rival would rise.

His sword was drenched in poison, a fact that many a man had discovered when the shining blade was thrust into their hearts. The deadly substance would end their lives, killing them as liquid fire lapped at their insides. It only took a moment, no more, but it was painful and agonizing. Because Aomine was _Aomine Daiki, Scorprios. _And he killed with speed and poison, walking the battle field with screams following him.

_Midorima Shintaro:_

Midorima collected all sorts of things, his favorite thing to collect though was Luck. He hunted for it, stole for it, killed for it. For Luck was the one thing that he could place trust in, when all else failed him it was Luck that proved his salvation. It was Luck that brought him to survive and harness his abilities, it was Luck that made him flourish. So he craved Luck, traveling near and far for the ever elusive entity. Finding bits and pieces of it in certain items, but never enough to satisfy him, never enough.

He works at being able to locate Luck faster and faster, hungering for the one thing he trusts in. His abilities slowly mold to help him find it; his attacks morphing into long range blows that obliterates his opponents. For he is not quick or agile, so he must be able to kill those that find Luck first. He is _Midorima Shintaro, Oni. _The monster with a far reach and claws that capture Luck.

_Kise Ryota:_

Kise is strange, he is bright, he is happy; and yet, he is a member of the Generation of Miracles. He is a beast, a monster. A creature with masks, masquerading as a normal human. He's an oddity, for while the rest of the monsters embrace their nature he hides his, covers it up disguise after disguise. Locking away the beast until he wants it. And when he turns that key, takes off his many masks, he is hollow.

He had worn to many other forms, been far to many other people to know who _he_ was anymore. So he constantly transformed, taking on new faces again and again. Learning new skills, using the enemies tactics against them; only to abandon the mask for a new one. He was ever changing, never content with being someone else, but never able to be himself. Because he was _Kise Ryota, Eidolon_. And he had lost himself years ago.

_Kuroko Tetsuya:_

Kuroko was legendary in his own right, he was the phantom sixth member of the Generation of Miracles; he was invisible, able to weave in and out of a battle without the enemy noticing. He was a specialist, in fact, he was the master of his chosen profession.

His name was whispered in select guilds across the lands,_ Kuroko Tatsuya, Abbadon. _He was an assassin, a spy, a man that hid in shadow. Able to turn the tides of a war with careful precision; slitting the throats of great leaders and rulers from the shadows.

_The Generation of Miracles:_

Together they formed a group of outcasts, people with extraordinary skills. They were the ones that had been chosen to be _more_, to be_ Lucifer, Behemoth, Scorprios, Oni, Eidolon, Abbadon. _They chose to be _demons_. They became monsters; able to perform great and terrible deeds.

In the end it is not the fact that they are killers that makes them feared, no, it is the knowledge that they had crossed the line of humanity. That they were no longer human, they were_different_.


End file.
